1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to interconnects used in integrated circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-layer interconnects having an isolation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit designers often desire to increase the density of elements within an integrated circuit by reducing the size of the individual elements and reducing the separation distance between neighboring elements. One challenge faced by integrated circuit designers attempting to achieve this goal is that, as individual circuit elements become smaller and are formed closer together, it can become more difficult to form interconnects between the elements without creating electrical shorts within the circuit.
Generally speaking, interconnects are integrated circuit structures that can be used to electrically connect conductive circuit elements in a wide variety of circuits. For example, interconnects can be used in a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), to electrically connect circuit elements formed at different layers within the memory device.